Demo
by wigedangel98
Summary: Bio: Kyle fakes his death leaving is hometown, South Park, in misery. After he moves all the way to California he runs into someone six years later, Kenny. Kenny drags him back to South Park. Will anyone forgive Kyle? Or will they hate him? Style! (lots of spelling errors)


Bio: Kyle fakes his death leaving is hometown, South Park, in misery. After he moves all the way to California he runs into someone six years later, Kenny. Kenny drags him back to South Park. Will anyone forgive Kyle? Or will they hate him? Style! - Chapter 1: Why Stan POV Why did he do this? He had no reason to die. I'm sitting at my super best friends funeral. He drove off a cliff and we never found his body, I never even got to tell him... "Dude you ok?" Kenny said as he waved a hand in front of my face "No not really Ken, my best friend drove off a cliff, we arn't even old enough to drive" I nearly screamed throwing my hands up in the air "Dude calm down" Kenny said putting a hand on my shoulder "Ok" I said taking a big breath. God I miss him how am I ever going to live without him -6 years later- I was driving Kenny to the airport so he could go to California. "This is awesome!" Kenny screams "Why California?" I ask him "I'm only going there for three days dude!" Kenny screams again "Stop screaming!" I yell "Sorry" He says We drive up to the airport and walk up to the gate "Dude I'm going to miss my flight! See ya in three days!" He wraps he in a bear hug and runs into the plane "Ya see ya" I say and make my way back to my car - Kyle POV Why am I thinking about this. I promised I would forget but I can't get South Park out of my mind, I can't get Stan out of my mind, I can't get Kenny, my mom, my dad, my brother, everything. I faked my death with the help of Ike, yea I know my little brother that was like 4 at the time. He is 10 now and we still talk but no one knows. I moved to California and got a apartment. Its Saturday and I'm out at the pear in Los Angeles. I look at my phone and see that Ike tested me. I call him. "What did you want?" I ask him when he picks up "Bro Kenny is in California in Los Angeles!" He says into the phone "What?!" I say "You herd me Kyle he's there" He says and I hear in the back round my mom asking Ike who hes talking to he just says one of his friend from school "I got to go Kyle, talk to you soon" He says and hangs up "UGH!" I scream and start running. But not for long until someone runs into me. I curse under my breath and look at the person that ran into me. I hide my face because it just the person I don't want to see. Kenny. "Oh sorry" He says and hold out a hand, I take it and he pulls me up "Thanks Ken" Shit! "Wait how do you know my name?" He says cocking his head sideways "Ummm" I can't really say how I know its him, he kinda looks the same, same blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin. He ditched his orange polka. "Wait look at me" He says and I look up "Do I know you...KYLE!" He says and hugs me. I look totally different, I have tan skin my hair got darker and I straiten my hair so it does not frizz. I smile sheepishly at him when he lets me go. "You know Stans not himself anymore Kyle" He says "Can we talk some where else" I say "Yea dude, where?" He says "My place" I said to him "Ok, you got your own place?" He says as we make our way to my place We make small talk as we reach my door I almost feel like crying, I faked my death because I wanted to get away, me and Stan had a fight that week, a really bad one. "So um can we get to the questions" Kenny says as he sits down on the couch "Yea" I say and sit next to him "So first why?" He says and looks at me with his bright blue eyes "I just-I wanted to go away, that was the worst week of my entire life" I say "How?" He says "First me and Stan had a fight-over Wendy. He was spending so much time with her I only got to see him once a week! So I said something to him and he started screaming at me how important Wendy is to him. I told him I missed him and he said he wished I was dead. The next day I found out that my parents might get a divorce, the next day I failed every test I took, the next I started to plan with Ike how to get away, the next I was in California" I say. I can feel the tears at the egde of my eyes "Why did you not come back?" He ask "I could not face everyone!" I say as a tear runs down my cheek "Did you want to know anything?" He asked "Yea, tell me about Stan" I say "After you faked your death-about a week later he broke up with Wendy, he just shut down. He misses you Kyle. He still does he thinks it his fault. He told me that hes gay. He still wears his hat, he kept all your things. But his attitude changed to, he more mean, if anyone says something mean about you he basicaly attakes them" He looks over at me " You got to come back" "I- I don't know" I say "Please Kyle, we need you its not the without you!" He says "Ok Kenny" I say "When?" "Tomorrow-thats when my flight gets here" He says "I thought you said you where here for three days?" "Yea I am, todays my last day" He says "Cool, you can stay here if you want" I say -The Next Day- Chapter 2: The Reunion Damn why did I ever agree to this. I'm sitting in the plane with Kenny about to land in South Park. "Remember Stan is waiting here for me, dude" He says "Yea I know, I'm just worried, what if he hates me?" I say "Dude I think he might be mad but he will be happy, like I said he misses you" He told "That reminds me, you said he was gay?" I ask him "Yea, why?" He asked back "Did he go out with any guys?" I'm curious I want to see what my best friend is up too "Yea, that Dylan goth kid, I think there still together" He says "WHAT" I stay, I hated Dylan, he punched me in the face and told me to stay away from Stan, forever. "Dude chill" He say putting his hand on my shoulder "NO! I HATE DYLAN!" I'm screaming now "DUDE JUST FUCKING CHILL OKAY!" I yells back at me We land and we walk out of the doors. "Dude there he is" He says pointing to Stan. Ok, I'm not gay but Stan is hot! He has like emo hair over his one eye he musular and about the same height as me. Kenny grabs my hand. "Just go along with it, your names Abam McFag" He whispers in my ear. McFag! WTF Kenny! "Hey Stan, is it ok if I brought my boyfriend with me back to South Park?" He ask Stan Stan looks at me. "Have I seen you before" He ask "I don't know" I say and my voice cracks "Hmmmm, I guess. Boyfriend? Already Kenny!" He says with a smile on his face. Just then Dylan steps out of the car. I make a low growling sound. Kenny wispers in my ear. "You hate him that much, wow. Well when you and Stan are alone tell him its you" "Ok" I say back. "Ok guys get in" Dylan says and looks at me "Kyle?" "Whos kyle?" I ask "Oh um well-" Dylan starts to explain "HES NO ONE!" Stan says angerly with tears at the brim of his eyes. God I want to run up to him and hug him and tell him its me. We sit in the back of the car until we arrive at my hotel. Stan gets out and gets my bags. "Let me walk these bags up for you" He says Kenny looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. "God dammit Kyle why did you leave me with Dyan, I don't give a crap about dylan he no better than you" He mutters as we walk in side my hotel room. As soon as we do I basically tackle Stan to the ground. "DUDE!" He says and trys to push me off, I'm not letting go of you again Stan, never "STAN! It's me Kyle!" I say and start crying "Ky-Ky-Kyle?" He says and pulls me back so he can look at my face "KYLE!" We both hugging and crying for who knows how long. "I'm so sorry Stan" I say He pulls back. "I forgive you Kyle, I mis-I missed you!" He says and throws his arms around me again "Do you want to stay here tonight, I'm not really ready to announce that my death was fake" "Can you uh, explain to me later? And I'd be glad to!" He says and hugs me again I smile into his shoulder and hug him harder. LATER THAT NIGHT Stan is laying next to me crying. I just explained why I left to him. "Shhh Stan it's ok, I'm back now. I'm never leaving again" I say into his hair "It-It's all my fault!" He sobs "No it's not Stan-" I can't finish my sentence because he embraced me in a hug and nuzzled into my side. I start to brush his hair with my fingers as he slowly falls asleep. Soon after he falls asleep I quickly fall asleep my self _The Next Morning_ Stan POV "STAN OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" I hear Dylan scream as he pounds on my and Kyle's door. Right now I'm entangled with Kyle. Our legs are wrapping around each others, my head is laying his chest while his head is laying on top of mine. My arms are wrapped around his waist and his around my shoulders, pulling mt close. I really don't want to move hes so comfortable. "STAN GOD DAMMIT!" Dylan yells again I wish he would just go away "GET AWAY FROM THAT STUPID GINGER FUCKER AND GET THE DOOR" Dylan scream Jeez Dylan what the fuck, jealous? I untangle myself from Kyle carefully and walk to the door and open it, "STAN!" Dylan screams and pulls me into a tight hug. Kyle hugs are better. Then he kisses me. I try to push him away but he forces himself on me "Dylan stop!" I say and try to push him off me "Stan stop, I've waited so long till we could take this next step in our relationship" He whispers in my ear I finally pull him of me. "Dylan STOP!" I scream trying to hold back tears. He tried to have sex with me, he tried to rape me. Then the unimaginable happened. He slapped me. Hard. I could my face already turning red. "I HATE YOU!" I scream at him and run inside. 


End file.
